The Race
by Gallee
Summary: This is a bamon story, but there will be quite a few of k/b moments. Starts when klaus walks Bonnie to the door after the separating spell in 3x18. I'm terrible at summaries so just read and review. Sorry about any mistakes beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

Exactly like episode 3x18 except when klaus walks her out and she sees Damon.

"Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire." Klaus said smirking. Bonnie looked at Damon who seemed so helpless hanging there. She knew that even though he had done terrible things he was slowly changing. She had to save him.

She looked at Klaus who looking at her expectedly. Probably thinking he knew what she was going to do. Bonnie looked Klaus in the eye and said "I think I will." she then starts to walk toward Damon.

Klaus just raised an eyebrow in suprise, but recovered before she reached Damon and he used his vampiric speed to stand in her way. She looked at him in a way that said get on with it. He looked down at her and asked! "If you don't mind me asking luv, why would you help Damon after all he has done to you? There is no reason for you to spare him a second of your time. No one I know would do what you're doing if they had been through what has happened to you." Bonnie gave Klaus a sad frown and said, "Then you don't know anyone like me Klaus." she then brushed by Klaus and walked up to Damon.

She snapped her fingers the shackles broke and Damon fell to the ground to weak to stand. Bonnie sighed thinking 'I should have expected this. How am I going to do this? I might have to leave him.' She looked over at Klaus who had I knowing smile on his face. She glared knowing that he must have known that she couldn't move him. She glanced at Damon who was laying on his back looking even more pale than he usual.

Bonnie knew what she had to do. She kneeled by his side and brought her wrist to his mouth and said, "Drink Damon. It's the only way I can get you out of here." Damon started to but then pulled back refusing.

Bonnie who had been avoiding his gazed looked straight into his eyes and said, "Damon if you don't drink me blood I can't get you out of here. If you start to drink to much I'll give you an anyerism. K?"

Damon still refused to drink. Bonnie was getting a little angry by this point she was trying to save Damon's life and he won't let her. "Damon do it for Elena." she said softly. Trying to keep control of her anger.

Klaus who had been watching this play out finding it very informational spoke out. "Well Bonnie if it makes you feel any better If you offered me your blood I would take it without hesitation."

At that Bonnie turned to glare at Klaus when Damon let out a possesive growl that only Klaus could here and bit into her wrist. Bonnie gasped but continued to glare at Klaus.

She was so focused on restraining herself from killing Klaus that she didn't realize that Klaus was smiling at Damon who was glaring back at him.

Bonnie then started to feel faint and broke out of her glare. She turned to Damon and said, "Damon stop. Your healed. Damon!" she had to stop him so she gave him an anyerism. He withdrew from her wrist clutching his head.

She waited until his face had returned to normal before she stopped. She then swayed a little before falling into Damon's lap. He stood up with her in his arms. She looked up and said, "Damn it Damon you took to much blood." she then fainted in his arms. "Sorry Judgy." he said.

Damon looked at Klaus who was grinning then started to head for the door. "Damon I must ask. Why do you think the witch saved you?" "She needs my help to defeat you. Also because she is friends with Elena who loves both my brother and me."

"I see. Just to sooth my curiosity would you mind telling me why you are so possessive of the witch? It's not like you." "I need her to defeat you just as much as she needs me. It wouldn't be in our favor if you kill her." "Funny you think I would kill her. I would do the opposite. I would pursue her and win her heart. She would join me."

Damon growled, "She would never join you." "She might after a few decades as a vampire." "You wouldn't." "Wouldn't I? Don't think you know what I will or will not do because you don't have a clue. Besides," Klaus says as he brushes a strand of hair from Bonnie's face. "Who can resist a goddess like this?"

"Your not going to get Bonnie." Damon said through clenched teeth. "Damon you should know by now that I always get what I want. No matter the cost. If it means eliminating the competition then I won't hesitate to do so.

Though I thought that you would be to focused on Elena to even notice the beauty beside her who is willing to save someone who has taken so much from her. Well nice seeing you." Klaus steps out of Damon's way and opens the door.

Damon walks out holding his witch, when Klaus says, "Oh and Damon don't forget to tell Bonnie that I said hello, and to expect to see me soon." Instead of replying Damon walked away.

Klaus stood in the doorway and watched them leave thinking 'This is going to be fun. I'm going to get myself a goddess of a witch and destroy Damon who doesn't even realize that he loves her yet. At least when I'm done he'll know that he loves her. To bad by then she'll be mine.'

Klaus grinned and walked inside planning how he was going to make Bonnie Bennett fall in love with him.

**So what did you guys think? This is my first Bonnie and Damon story. I was going to make this a one shot but if some of you want me to continue I can. If you have any couple you want me to write about vote on the poll on my page. Please review. Thank for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon waited by his bed for Bonnie to walk up. He couldn't help but notice that as she laid here she looked like a fallen angel. If he smelled deeply enough he could smell the relaxing scent of her shampoo that smelled like vanilla. He gazed at her thoughts racing through his head.

He then saw her stir and finally wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. When she saw Damon she frowned slightly. "What are you doing in my bedroom? Don't tell me you watched twilight and thought hey I should watch a girl while she sleeps, because that would not be cool. Especially when you're watching me. I personally think it's kinda creepy."

Damon smirks, "We're not in your bedroom we're in mine." Bonnie frowns more deeply, blinks a few times and looks more closely at her surroundings.

"Oh wow, I'm out of it. I need coffee so I can think straight. Damon you should get me coffee, I saved you please." She looked up at him with doe eyes. He resists her for a few minutes but then gives in.

"Fine I'm sure Stefan made a pot of that awful stuff." Bonnie smirks and says, "Says the person who drinks vodka." Damon just walks out and thinks 'maybe she hasn't recovered from me taking her blood after all she's actually being nice.'

Stefan walks into the kitchen as Damon is pouring the cup of coffee. "Don't you hate coffee?" "Damon gives him a sideways look. "I do, but apparently the witch that is in my bed right now can't think clearly without having some in the morning. Personally I like her better without coffee she was actually being nice for once."

"What?! Are you talking about Bonnie?" "That's the one." "What did you do to her Damon?" Stefan says growling. "Nothing brother. She helped me escape from Klaus and I'm just repaying a favor." With that he brushed by Stefan.

Stefan looked at Damon walking up the stairs and sighed. He knew that Damon had feelings for Bonnie and didn't think he would hurt her but with Damon you can never know.

When Damon walked in with the steaming cup of coffee Bonnie was up and wearing one of his t-shirts. She saw him looking at the t-shirt and said, "Hope you don't mind, I had nothing else to wear and my cloths had blood on them." Damon shrugs not wanting to admit that he liked that she was wearing his cloths.

He handed her the cup of coffee and she lifted it to her lips. after she took a couple sips she sat down on the bed smiling and the she looked at Damon. "What happened after I passed out?" Nothing much I just carried you here."

Bonnie frowned sensing he wasn't telling her everything. "Klaus didn't try to stop you or even just talk to you?" "Only to tell me to tell you hello and to expect to see him later." Bonnie almost spit out her coffee, "What did he say?" "You heard me correctly."

"Shit." Bonnie said quietly. "Do you know why he said that?" Damon shook his head slightly. ""Not exactly, but my guess is that he wanted us to worry." "You think?" Bonnie said sarcastically, she downed the coffee and got up. "I need to leave. Thank you."

Damon made a move to stop her and got an aneurism for his trouble. He fell to the floor holding his head. The pain didn't stop until he heard her car pull away from their driveway.

Bonnie drove to her home hurriedly hoping Damon didn't follow her. When she's walking up to her door she fells a rush of wind and suddenly Klaus is standing in front of her smiling, "Hello luv."

She struggles to keep her face void of the panic she was feeling inside. "Klaus. What do I own this pleasure?." she answers her voice steady.

He brushes her cheek and says, "Does there need to be a reason to visit my favorite witch? Though in this case there is a reason. I want you to come to dinner with me tomorrow." Bonnie scoffs. She looks at Klaus with a raised eyebrow, "How bout no."

Her answer seems to make Klaus's grin grow. "I do love a challenge." "Go away Klaus. I want to be alone." klaus looks at her with her eyes blazing and says, "Until we meet again Bonnie." He then quickly took hold of her hand kissed it and vanished. Bonnie let out a small sigh of relief.

Bonnie changed into her pajamas and then decided to go downstairs and watch a nice funny movie to help her relax. She shuffled through her movies and chose What a Girl Wants.

She had just put the movie in and was about to press play when she heard a knock on her. She sighs and then gets up to answer it.

Damon was just standing studying her with his blue eyes that she could lose herself in. He interrupts her thoughts by saying, "May I come in?"

"What exactly do you want?" "i want to make sure Klaus doesn't get to you." "Damon you know that I am more then capable of taking care of myself." "Still, Elena and Stefan would sleep easier if someone was here with you."

Bonnie scowls, "Then why don't they come keep me company?" "I'm more powerful therefore have a better chance of helping you handle Klaus." Bonnie rolls her eyes and laughs. "I can handle Klaus just fine."

Damon lifts her chin so she would looks him in the eyes and says, "Please Bonnie." She sighs not able to not notice the way his eyes seemed to be pleading to her. "Fine, Damon. Come in."

He hesitantly walked into her house. Bonnie just walked away and sat down on the couch in front of the tv ready to play the movie. She then hesitated and looked back at him, "Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to watch this movie with me?"

**Please r&r I hope you enjoyed reading it. If there are any scenarios that you would like me to write please just put it in a review. Also sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. This is my third draft of it and though I don't really like it, i'm putting it up because I figured I could write tons of drafts and not get it right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon sat down on the couch next to Bonnie while looking at the tv screen with an eyebrow raised. Bonnie saw him and said, "It's a funny romance movie." He looked at her disbelieving, and drawled out, "Righttt."

She glared at him in return. "It is and this is the movie we're watching right now, you can pick the next one." Damon smirked and said, "I'll hold you to that Little Witch."

Damon looked over at Bonnie who was now eating popcorn and laughing when she watch the girl push that dumbass into the water.

Damon laughed when he imagined Bonnie doing that to Klaus if he got on her bad side. Bonnie gave him a sideways glance a small smile on her lips. "I told you that you would like this movie."

Damon just rolled his eyes in response and stole some of her popcorn, or tried to. Bonnie smacked his hand away and put the popcorn on her other side.

Damon slide so that their hips were touching. Took Bonnie's face in one hand turning it to him and made it so that their lips almost touched.

Damon moved the popcorn away from her with one hand and then passionately kissed her lips which she responded by trying to bring him closer but he pulled away and smiled while putting the popcorn between them so they could share, not noticing that Bonnie kept glancing at him or more importantly his lips.

They finished watching the movie and Damon managed to pick the movie She's the Man who is starred by the same person the first one was. "Wow Damon you must really have liked the first movie." Bonnie teased. Damon shook his head, "No, you just don't have any horror movies."

"Yep." Bonnie said not convincing Damon for a second. He was in front of her face, "You're lying." "No I'm not." Damon couldn't explain what took over him as he suddenly started tickling her.

"Damon...stop...I can't...breath." Bonnie. "Not until you tell me the truth." Fine...just stop...tickling me" "Nope tell me now." "Yes." "Yes what Bonnie?" Damon could see Bonnie try to glare at him but couldn't because she was laughing to much.

He grinned as Bonnie tried to to control her laughter enough to say, "Yes...we have...horror...movies." He stopped tickling her and said, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Bonnie glared. "Obviously you've never been tickled before."

She then smirked and attacked him. Bonnie tried his neck, shoulders, arm, stomach sides, and nothing. She stopped and looked at Damon in disbelief. "No tickle spots?"

He smirked and said, Not that I know of." "Is Stefan ticklish?" He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Just answer the question." "Stefan is ticklish." Bonnie smirks. "So it isn't just a vampire thing, therefore you have to have a ticklish spot I just haven't found it."

Damon smirks back and says, "You're free to search wherever and whenever you wish." Bonnie just rolls her eyes. "No thank you Damon. I'm not going to cover every inch of your body to find your ticklish spot." She then turns back to the tv.

During the movie Bonnie yawns and rests her head on Damon's shoulder who glances down but leaves her head where it is. By the time the movie is over Bonnie is asleep and Damon decides to put Bonnie in her bed rather than leave her on the couch.

When he's about to leave her room he hears, "Damon?" He's by her bed in a second. "Yes?" "Goodnight." Damon chuckles lightly. "Night Bonnie." Then leaves her to sleep.

Bonnie wakes up yawning. She gets ready and makes herself breakfast. When she is about to wake out the door she notices an envelope on the floor.

She picks it up and sees it's from Klaus. She debates on whether or not she should toss it in the fire or read it and then decides on the later. She opens it and sees that it's an invitation to a Ball.

She sends or a group text to Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Caroline asking if they're going to go. They all respond in a few minutes saying that they should go to watch the Originals.

Bonnie sighs and thinks, 'Great now I have to go to a Ball with Klaus. This is going to be oh so much fun.'

**Thank you for reading. I tried to update sooner this time but it'll probably be another week before I do so again. Please review I love to get your feedback. Like before if you have any suggestions of what you want to happen I'll write it. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie ended up going dress shopping without the girls because she declined Elena's and Caroline's offer to go that day. She didn't want to put them in danger with Klaus chasing after her. She instead went the next day.

Bonnie was about to get drive away when a black Ferrari parked behind her car. When she saw Damon get out of the car she groaned.

She rolled down the window when he got to her door and said, "What do you want?" "I'm going with you." Bonnie scuffs. "No you're not." He smirks and says, "It's either that or I watch you the entire time."

"Damon I'm just going to go buy a dress for the ball. I don't need someone to watch my every move." Ignoring her second sentence he says. "What a coincidence. I still need to get my tuxedo."

Bonnie glares at him. "Good for you. Get it some other time and without me." Damon pretends to pout. "But Bonnie I want your opinion." Bonnie rolls her eyes, "I know better, but you can come. Though when I'm trying on dresses you're going to just sit and read or something." "Deal."

He then opens her door and ushers her out. Bonnie stays put. "What are you doing? We're taking my car." "Absolutely not. I'm driving." Bonnie looks at him like his crazy." Excuse me? You're the one that is being allowed to come along. Either get in this car or you're not coming."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, but Bonnie's gaze didn't waver. After a minute he sighed and went around the car to get in. Bonnie grinned at him. "See that wasn't that hard."

Damon ignored her and went to turn off the radio that had started blasting when Bonnie started the car. Right before he was going to turn the dial his hand got zapped. He pulled away and glared at Bonnie.

She didn't even turn to look at him just smiled and said, "I like this song." She then started to sing it making Damon wonder, 'Why do I put up this girl again? Oh yeah because she's amazing.' He suffered through Bonnie's loud singing the rest of the car ride and almost jumped out of the car when it stopped.

She searched through the store trying on different dresses and after an hour Damon stopped her and said, "Do you need some help?" Bonnie bit her lip and said, "Fine. I'm going to get out of this dress. Go find some that you think would work."

He came back with four dresses and they all looked beautiful on her but the last dress was the one. When Bonnie saw herself her mouth dropped open. The dress was a dark red color that contrasted with her skin perfectly. It made all her curves more pronounced. The v neck was low enough that it was teasing but not so much it was slutty. It went up to right above her knees, and all Bonnie could think was that it was perfect.

Then she looked at it a little bit longer and frowned. She walked out and Damon's mouth dropped open. Bonnie frowned. "Damon close your mouth, and I can't wear this." "What do you mean you can't wear the dress? You look like a goddess."

Bonnie decided to ignore the last part. "Well for one this dress isn't for a ball." "That matters why? Bonnie they're not going to make you stay outside." Bonnie frowned. "I know they won't. It's just that I don't want to stand out from everyone." "Bonnie you'll already be standing out you're beautiful." she looked at him curiously and asked, "What's with all the compliments?" "They're not compliments. I'm just stating facts."

Bonnie just grins, "If you admit that those were compliments I'll wear this dress." Damon rolls his eyes, "Fine those were compliments." Bonnie frowns, "You're giving in? You're not even fighting me?" "Yep. Now go change out of the dress. We still need to get a tuxedo and a tie."

Bonnie groans. "You weren't kidding about that?" "Nope. Now go." By the time she changed and left the stall Damon was nowhere in to be seen. She approached the cashier and started to put pull out the money for it, but the casher shook her head and said, "No need, the man the was with you paid for it. I just need to scan it and we'll be all set. Have a nice day."

Bonnie just nods still recovering from her shock, 'Damon paid for her dress? Strange.' she walks to the car and sees Damon in the driver's seat. She doesn't even argue, just gets in and hands him and keys. He frowns, "You're not going to tell me to get out of the driver's seat and when I don't use your witchy juju to make me?"

Bonnie turns to him and says I don't know where you want to go, and also I'm in shock." "Why?" "You're asking me why? I'll tell you why. Damon Salvatore just bought my dress. That isn't supposed to happen. Also he's been giving me compliments left and right. Now how do you explain that?"

Damon kissed her cutting her off from yelling anymore. At first Bonnie is too shocked to respond but when his tongue brushes against her bottom lip she opens her mouth for him and his tongue explores every crevasse. She pulls away gasping for air. "Why?"

Damon looked at her, "I don't know how it happened. I just started to think and notice you more. The way you bite you're lip and scrunch your face up when you're thinking, The way you always rush into things without thinking of yourself. How you always fight for what you believe in even if everyone is against you. How you never let me get away with anything and so many other things that would take forever to list."

Bonnie looked up at him, "What about Elena?" "I..." Damon starts but falters. Bonnie shakes her head, "No. Don't you dare continue, because just by that I can tell that you still love Elena. Now we're going to forget about this and get your suit and tie. Deal?"

Damon looks over to her and decides to leave it alone for now. One day he'll prove his love to her, no matter how long it takes. "Deal." "Good. Now let's get your stuff and then you can take me home."

They leave and Bonnie does what she said she would. She acts like his confession never happened but she couldn't forget it. They laughed with each other as Damon kept coming out in different tuxes and posing for her.

He looked hot in all of them until he came out in one that made him look gorgeous. Bonnie stood up, "Damon that's the one you should wear." He grinned, "Why would you say that?" She rolls her eyes, "Because you look hot in it that's why." "Does it make you want to tear it off my body?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Just get it." "As you wish little witch." He then goes back in the stall and changes.

He then drops her off asking if he could come in but Bonnie refuses saying, "I need to sleep, shopping is hard work." Damon grins and says, "Worth a shot I guess." Then gets in his car snd drives off breaking the speed limit.

Smiling and shaking her head Bonnie walks up to her door. She walks into a hard body. Not even bothering to look at him she says, "Really again? What do you want Klaus." He tilts her head to make her look at him. "You." Bonnie yanks out of his grip. "Well I don't want you."

Klaus just smiles, "You're going to the Ball I see. Come with me or I'll have to go to your neighbors and...well do I don't think you want to know the details." Bonnie looks up at him in disgust. "Pick me up at 10 minutes before the Ball starts if you're 1 second late I'm getting Damon to drive me."

It was Klaus' turn to frown. "Damon? You could do so much Better luv." Bonnie snorts, "Let me guess you're talking about yourself. Now leave I'm tired and I want to take a nap." "Sweet dreams luv remember tomorrow is the Ball." "How can I forget?" She then walks around him and goes inside.

**Hope you guys liked it. I promise the ball is going to be the next chapter and if you want Bonnie to dance with anyone other then Damon or Klaus tell me or else I'm just going to choose a few people. Please everyone review. Oh and I have a question, do you want a Bamon kiss or a Klonnie kiss or both? **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's POV

I put on the dress, it again looked perfect. Then I put on mascara, a little blush, and some lipstick that made my lips almost as red as the dress. I walked out when it was 7:50 and Klaus was already there wait for me.

When he saw I was outside he got out and opened the door for me. "You look gorgeous Bonnie." "Thank you." I sit down and he closes the door. He then zooms over to his side gets in and drives off. We sit in silence. When we arrive I open my door hastily before he can open it for me and get out.

I make my way up the steps and when Klaus opens the doors for me I had to withhold a gasp. The room was huge and it looked as beautiful as a picture from a book. I saw Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline talking so I turned to Klaus and said, "Excuse me." I then started walking to my friends.

When they see me Elena and Caroline hug me saying, "You look wonderful." "I love you're dress, you look beautiful in it." I smiled at them and said, "Thanks you guys look amazing as always."

I then turned to Damon and Stefan. Damon just winked and I couldn't help but grin, while Stefan said, "You look gorgeous Bonnie." "I blushed a little, "Thanks Stefan."

We all talked for a while until Elena and Stefan start dancing and Caroline drags Damon out to the dance floor. I lean against the wall watching everyone dance and can't help but feel alone. Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

I look at the person now leaning next to me and catch myself looking at Kol the youngest of the Originals. He was smiling and I couldn't help but wonder how his smile could be so sexy but cute all wrapped into one. He held his held out to me and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

I grin back at him thinking, 'What's the harm. We are here to watch them after all.' I accept his awaiting hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. We sway in sync with the music with our bodies pressed up against each other. Both of his hands were on my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

It was amazing how comfortable I felt while dancing with him I rest my head against his chest letting myself just relax in his arms. Then a voice said, "May I cut in?" I felt Kol step away from me. He looked at me and winked saying, "See you later Bonnie."

I then turned to the person who cut in. It was Klaus. He stepped closer and put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. "You looked like you were comfortable with Kol." I look up at him frowning, "Well he hasn't threatened me or my friends yet."

He sighed. "Can't you ever look at me?" my frown deepens, "I am looking at you." He smiles sadly, "No you're not Bonnie. You're looking but you're not actually seeing. All you see is the hybrid not me." "You and the hybrid are one and the same." "Yes but people can have two sides and you've only seen the hybrid side, not m, or really the human part of me."

I blinked as I let his word wash over me. "I understand what you're trying to say, but you haven't given me a reason to look past that you're a hybrid." "May I provide a reason for you to?"

"Yes" His lips lower suddenly, not giving me a chance to move as he claims my lips with his. I resisted at first but he is relentless so I close my eyes and let myself kiss him back.

I pull away as soon as his grip loosens and say, "No. I don't know what game you're playing Klaus, but I won't be a part of it." He looks at me and I wonder how I never realized how blue his eyes were. "Bonnie..."

I look at him and say, "Don't ever do that again Klaus if I wasn't the kind of person to not want to make a scene you would be on the ground writhing in pain in a second. Also that isn't a reason for me to look for your human side." His reply was so soft I could barely hear it, "It was. You're just to stubborn to see it." I ignore him and we keep dancing for a while after that.

I then hear, "May I cut in?" I look up and see the smiling face of Stefan. I smile and step out of Klaus' arms. I say "Of course you can." before Klaus could open his mouth.

Stefan grins and pulls me toward him. His hands circle around my back and I wrap my arms around his neck leaning into him while resting my head on his chest.

"So how is the ball so far Stefan?" "Better now that I'm dancing with you." I roll my eyes and grin. "Well I think it's been pretty good myself but I think it started getting good when I was in Kol's arms." He takes my hands and twirls me saying, "Bonnie I am hurt. I'm the best dancer here."

I scuffed lightly, and he says, "You don't believe me?" "Well lets see what you got." "You asked for it." He led me in a series of dance moves that had people moving out of the way and stopping to watch us. He ended with him dipping me and I was gasping for air.

"I'll give you a 5 for that." But by the way he grinned I knew he knew I was kidding. He brought me up to his chest and we started just swaying again. I closed my eyes and just listened to the music.

Then I heard, "May I cut in?" I looked and saw Damon standing there with his hand held out to me. I looked up at Stefan who grinned and nodded, I stepped out of his arms and excepted Damon's hand.

He twirled me toward him and I ended up with my back to his chest. He twirled me out and then back in so we were facing each other. I could feel his breath right next to my ear when he asked, "So do you want to dance normally or how Stefan was dancing with you?"

I looked into his gorgeous eyes and said, "The crazy way then the relaxing way." Like Stefan before him he lead me into a series of moves that were amazingly similar but different all the same.

While dancing with Stefan was fun, dancing with Damon, the way his body was pressed against me and how he moved with me made me want to melt in his arms. Like before people gave us room and some even stopped to watch us.

When we finally stopped I rested my head against his chest and inhaled the scent of Damon. It felt so right when I was in his arms as if nothing could be wrong in the world. He tilted my head up gently, "Bonnie can I kiss you?"

His eyes gazed into mine and I couldn't say no, "Yes." His lips brushed mine hesitantly at first but then it was as if something passed between us and we pressed up against each other and kissed heatedly giving ourselves over to that kiss.

I pulled away and could feel the heat searing the air between us. When I saw his eyes I looked away and started swaying in time with the music again. It was all I could do from swooning.

The passion and love in his eyes were so great. I leaned into him letting my head rest against his chest and he put his chin on my head and we stayed like that until I heard, "Excuse me. May I cut in?"

I opened my eyes and saw Kol. "Of course." I glanced at Damon one last time before giving my attention to Kol. "What was with you kissing both Damon and Klaus tonight?"

He asked a few minutes after we had started dancing. "Well Klaus just kissed me unexpectedly, and the kiss with Damon was approved by me and perfect." "Then why not tell him you love him?"

"You don't understand. The love I saw in his eyes was fierce. When he looked at me it was like we were the only two people in the whole world." "Then what is the problem?" I look up at him sadly and say, "I know I like him more the a friend should, I just don't know if I love him, and after everything he's been through with Katherine and Elena he deserves someone who loves him with all their heart and not just some."

Trying to lightens the mood he says, "Well if you ever need someone to kiss, I assure you I kiss better then both of them." He leans down and I duck under it and putting my head back on his chest saying, "Kol I bet you can but I think there's been enough kissing today." "Tomorrow then?" I laugh and says, "Do you ever stop?"

He grins and says, "Being charming? No, but my offer stands, even if only to help the beautiful maiden understand her feelings for the elder Salvatore." Laughing I say, "I may just take you up on that offer." "I hope you do." I rolled my eyes saying, "I was joking."

Regular POV

Bonnie danced with Kol, Damon, Klaus and Stefan several more times until the Ball finally ended and then Klaus took her home. He walked Bonnie to her door and taking her hand kissed it lightly before saying, "Goodnight Bonnie." "Night Klaus." Then she opened the door and he walked to his car driving away.

Bonnie couldn't sleep so she just laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened but mostly Klaus and Damon until she finally drifted off.

**Hope like enjoyed reading. I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry if it didn't turn out exactly how you wanted it but I tried to make sure to put at least one of the things you wanted in if not all. Please review like always I really appreciate your thoughts on the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(You should read this it isn't totally insane rambling) Ok this is going to be a quick/short chapter but it allows me to have a pretty dang long chapter next time, well longer then usual. Thanks to ZombieSavior's help I've decided to put in a big game of truth or dare. The people that are going to be playing are Bonnie, Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Elena, Caroline, Elijah, and Katherine. If you have any truths or any dares I would really appreciate it because I am terrible at coming up with questions and dares. Oh and I'm also going to have a spin the bottle game with all the people mentioned before. Tell me who you want to kiss who. Please tell me if there is someone you want to play but I didn't mention because I'll add them.**

Bonnie's POV

I groan as I hear the knocking the door for the past two days Klaus and Damon have come to see me. I know that Damon could come inside if he he really wanted to but something is keeping him out.

"Bonnie it is rude to keep someone waiting at this door." my eyes widen as I realize who was at the door. I walk toward it and open the door. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah looks at me and I can't help but notice how sad he looks. "I came to talk to you about Nik." It takes all of my will not to slam the door in his face. "What is there to say about Klaus?" "A lot actually. May I come in?"

I give him one of my sweet fake smiles, "No but we can continue talking like we are now." He sighs and says, "Klaus has been moping." I try my hardest not to laugh, "Klaus the great hybrid moping? You're joking."

He looks into my eyes and says, "I don't joke. All he has been doing is drinking alcohol and laying on his bed. I had to practically force him to drink some blood from a blood bag. The only thing he is getting up to do is to come see you."

I shake my head. "Klaus is not my love sick puppy. He's probably just faking." "Bonnie I know Nik has done terrible things in his life but he isn't all the way gone yet. He can still love."

I laughed, "The problem with your theory is that Klaus doesn't even know me well enough to love me." He smiles faintly, "People falling in love at first sit isn't that much of a myth you know." "Oh like you and Katherine? Look at where that got you."

His smile dimmed and I immediately regretted saying what I did. Even after all these years he still loves her. "Bonnie I can't tell you what to do nor do I plan to, but I beg of you give Klaus a chance. I know that you are sorting out some feeling of your own regarding the eldest Salvatore but maybe you should test the waters with both of them before you make a decision you may regret later.

I looked at his face trying to see if he's lying to me but I can't tell. "Fine Elijah the next time he comes knocking I'll answer the door but I haven't decided if I want to give him a chance yet. If I do decide to it has to be him that convinces my not you."

He nods his head and says, "Until we meet again Bonnie." He turns to walk away and then turns back for a second saying, "Thank you for giving Nik a second chance. I hope you can help him and if not try to find someone who can."

I nod once and then close the door. 'What was I doing? Have I seriously jumped of the sane truck and am now living with the crazies?

The next morning as per usual i hear knocking right when I'm eating my cereal. I go to answer it and sadly leave my Coco Puffs on the table.

Standing there was Damon. "What are you doing here?" he looks at my like I'm crazy. "What am I doing here? I've been trying to talk to you for 3 days and you've been ignoring me."

I give him an apologetic look and say, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that. I just needed time to try to get my thoughts together." he sighs and says, "Well your forgiven just please never ignore me again I was going crazy."

I bit my lip, "Then why didn't you ever just come in?" he raises an eyebrow and says, "For one I knew you'd probably kick my ass, secondly I didn't want to force myself into your company, and finally I knew that if you needed time alone that this is the way you would do it."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, "And how would you know that?" He grins and says, "Like it or not Judgy I know you very well, though I would love to know you even more."

"Well you won't want to get to know me so much when I tell you that I'm going to talk to Klaus." his eyes widden and he says, "Bonnie don't."

I look at him and can tell he's truly worried, "Damon I know that you don't like Klaus I don't either but I've always believed that everyone has some goodness in them no matter how small, and that they can make the right choice given a chance or reason to."

He still looked worried so I punched his shoulder lightly saying, "Damon you know I can take him if he tries anything, don't worry." He of course immediately says, "I'm not."

I cup his check and say don't worry I'll be fine." "You never know, he could out to be a good man." He snorts but doesn't move away from my hand.

I let it linger and probably stare at his lips longer then I should have before saying, "I have to go. Will I see you tomorrow?" "Nothing can keep me away."

I smile and he walks away. I watch him until he gets in his Ferrari and drives away for closing the door.

The next time someone is knocking on the door it's Klaus. He's standing there with a bunch of flowers. I raise an eyebrow and say, "What are these for?" "I may have realized at the Ball the best way to court you is not though being rough. So..." He holds the flowers out to me.

I'm still looking at him with my mouth open. "Did you say you wanted to court me?" "Yes I believe that's what I said." "Klaus you don't even know me." "I know you're strong, beautiful, stubborn, resilient. Everything about you draws me to you." "Klaus I already am confused about one vampire. Can we just try to be friends?"

He frowns but then said, "Yes, and for the part on us not knowing each other well enough we can play truth or dare." "It's not fun to play with only two people." "Well we can invite my family and your friends." I shrug and he grins. "Great. We'll have it at my house at 3pm this Saturday." "Ok. I'll tell everyone to be there. Bye" "Bye Bonnie.

Remember to review and tell me some dares and truths. And who you want kissing who and so on.


End file.
